I am collaborating with other NIEHS investigators on breast cancer research in the Sister Study. I am currently involved in analyses to examine SNPs that have emerged from whole genome association studies and to examine epigenetic factors in breast cancer. I am also interested in the study of factors influencing survival and contributed to the development of an instrument to follow-up subjects who develop breast cancer. In addition to the main Sister Study, I am a collaborator on an ancillary project called the Two Sister Study lead by Dr. Clarice Weinberg to add sample and exposure data collection on sisters with early onset breast cancer of participants in the cohort. Dr. Weinberg received external funding for this project from the Komen Foundation.